Turnabout Roommate
by PinkEdgeyBoy
Summary: 6 OCs, 6 Attorney characters, 1 cat, 2 dogs, 1 6-bedroomed house, 1 Year... What could possibly go wrong? Let the madness begin! This story was thought of after a lesson involving cold winds and netballs... YAY OF-THE-TOP-OF-YOUR-HEAD RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

The clock struck two and most of the girls stood patiently at the station. Mei was jumping up and down and Katrina was swaying from side to side. The train would arrive in ten minutes, if on time that is.

"You excited?" Vivienne asked, turning to Tsukasa.

"Eh? Oh… er… hmm," was the reply.

Vivienne May is a well-known defence attorney and just for the record, has no relation to April May WHAT SO EVER!

Her long red hair flicked behind her as yet another train sped past.

"I… er… see," she stated, even though she had no idea what Tsukasa was on about.

It's hard to understand Tsukasa most of the time because she rarely says much. Her answers to questions are usually just mumbles. No one really knows much about her because she doesn't talk about herself at all.

Tsukasa lowered her head so that her long purple fringe draped over her eyes.

It was twenty five past two when a train finally screeched to a halt at the station. The doors flew open and Apollo Justice strode out, a little nervous of his new surroundings. Katrina looked up from the book she had started reading, threw it on the floor and raced towards Apollo. She flung her arms around him as if she hadn't seen him in years, even though it was only two weeks since her last visit. Next out of the train was Matt Engarde with a very sleepy Shoe on his left shoulder. After picking up Katrina's strewn book, Iris-Rose went to greet her new roommates. Following shortly behind was Phoenix, or Nick to his close friends, carrying two large suitcases, one in each hand, and a shoulder bag strung over his right shoulder. Vivienne sighed, walked swiftly up to Mr. Wright, took one suitcase with ease and guided him to where the others were waiting. Klavier and Kristoph Gavin were the next to step/stumble (in the case of Klavier) out of the train. Kristoph adjusted his glasses and pointed to the train. Klavier slumped back into the recently mentioned transportation and re-emerged with four rather full bags piled on top of each other. Realising this, Tsukasa jumped and ran to help the struggling Gavin brother. Last to make his appearance was Miles Edgeworth, wearing too many layers of clothing to count. He sighed and started to go and greet his temporary roomie, Tari. Phoenix couldn't help but snigger at Edgeworth's appearance but Miles gave him a stern stare and Wright ceased his laughing.

"Edgeworth, I told you it might be a bit cold, not arctic temperature!" joked Nick.

Edgeworth sighed heavily, excused himself and snuck off to the nearest public toilets.

When he came back, the bags had been loaded onto the coach and all were on board but three, Mei, Kristoph and Miles himself. Edgeworth had removed several layers so that he was now wearing and white shirt, black trousers and a loose black tie. He stepped on board the coach and chose a seat next to Tari at the back. Katrina peered round the coach door and called to the remaining two.

"What are you two doin'? You comin' or what!?"

She then retreated back in. Kristoph leaned in to kiss Mei but she'd already started walking to the door of the coach. Kristoph sighed and followed.

The journey was long, a little more than three hours to be exact, but they'd finally arrived. A tall, imposing, 6-bedroom, 3-bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen and indoor pool house stood in front of the twelve (thirteen if you include Shoe) nervous soon-to-be housemates. Kristoph, the supposedly "most reliable" of the group, held the key, so he stepped up the long, winding path to the crimson front door. He put the key in, turned it slowly and swung open the large door. Klavier walked up and gazed in wonder at the huge hallway. He stepped into the house and Tsukasa followed, keeping close behind. Suddenly, a loud BANG was heard from inside the house.

The others rushed in to find Tsukasa staring down at the floor.

"What the hell happened!?" asked Iris-Rose, a now not-so-sleepy Shoe gnawing at her arm.

Tsukasa pointed down. A trap-door had been triggered, sending Klavier hurtling down to the basement.

"You baka!" yelled Kristoph, again pushing up his glasses. Then came a faint "Ow" from the wounded Gavin.

"He'll survive," said Mei, who was carrying two bags in one hand and a tattered notebook in the other, "Unfortunately."

She sighed, jumped over the hole and started up to her room. Kristoph went after her, offering to hold the bags for her.

After everyone had sorted out their rooms, unpacked and got changed, they all gathered in the living room. Apparently, Klavier had some interesting news.

"What is it you useless idiot?" Mei asked, sitting on a two-seater sofa, slightly leaning on Kristoph. Klavier cleared his throat.

"I have some news I wish to share with you all."

"Well get on with it," said Matt, growing impatient.

"Well er…me and uh… yes well…" he began.

Iris-Rose got a revolver out of her "emergency-fop-killing-kit" bag and aimed at the stuttering Gavin's forehead. "I would hurry up and spit it out if I were you." She glared at Klavier, making him sweat a little.

"Yes ok… er… hmm…"

Iris-Rose started to pull the trigger.

"AHH! MeandEdgeyareinarelationshipandpleasedon'tkillmeIris-RosebecauseIhaven'tdoneanythingtoyou!"

A chorus of "What!?" came afterwards.

"Me and Edgey are in a relationship and please don't kill me Iris-Rose because I haven't done anything to you." He repeated.

"HA!" began Phoenix, "So THAT'S what you were doing when you said you were doing laundry Edgeworth! Is that Klavier's nickname? Laundry? Ha, get it? Doing laun… Oh forget it!" he sighed, regaining his "cool".

By this time, Edgeworth had grabbed the nearest pillow and was hiding his entirely red face.

"You fucking fairy!" was the next comment, made by Kristoph.

Then came, "OMG! YAOI!" from Katrina.

Klavier walked up to Edgeworth and said, "I don't think that went so well, you know?"

Edgeworth groaned from behind the pillow and slumped down even more.

Tsukasa jumped up from her seat and yelled, "Stop shouting at them! It's their own decision if they want to be together and there's nothing wrong with that!"

Everyone turned to Tsukasa, shocked at how load she could be when she wanted to.

"Whoa! What was that Tsukasa?" Apollo questioned.

Tsukasa gasped and then covered her mouth.

"Why are you sticking up for those fools?" asked Vivienne, pointing to the two lovers.

Tsukasa, now almost as red as Miles, ran up to her and Klavier's room.

"What was THAT all about?" wondered Katrina.

"Who knows? Maybe she just likes yaoi…?" replied Tari, still a little deaf from the screaming.

Klavier got up from his crouching position and started up the stairs to find Tsukasa.


	2. Chapter 2

WOO! Finally done the next chapter =D sorry it took so long - i kept changing my mind as to which one to do first (swimming will be in one of the other chapters), then i wrote too much and it needed editing, then i got a tad distracted with various things XD

Caramelldansen13 wrote chapter 1, custardmaker wrote this chapter, and we're going to take turns from here...

DISCLAIMER: Ace Attorney is not ours! We own our OCs and that be all ^^

* * *

Edgeworth had left just a moment after Klavier – the embarrassment of his temporary housemates knowing his secret was just too much to bear. The others mainly talked about the announcement and Tsukasa's reaction to it. Except for Iris-Rose and Matt Engarde. Iris-Rose had her gun out again, the barrel in Matt's face. Vivienne sighed and, without looking up from the paper she was drawing on, managed to interpret what was happening. "Iris-Rose put the gun down. Take your meds, and then you can kill him." She couldn't help but smile at this last bit. After Iris-Rose had taken her medication, she would definitely not want to kill anyone, not matter what they did. She'd just go into her usual 'peace, love, fluffy bunnies and hippy idealisms' mode. Rather freaky to anyone that didn't know about her condition. Iris-Rose would have objected, but Mei shot her a death-glare. She sighed dramatically, put the gun away, and stomped out of the room.

Two minutes later, she came back smiling. Anyone who listened closely enough could tell that Tari's breathing was struggled, as though she was trying to hold back a scream. Nobody noticed, though, and she just continued to sit there in the corner. One hand shot to her talisman, and the other to her pocket where she drew out a heart-shaped black stone with white veins running through it. She began to turn it over and over in her hand by pushing it away with her thumb then back with her index finger. Still, nobody noticed her, and she went unnoticed in the corner. "What the fuck is that noise?" Mei asked, looking up at the ceiling. Phoenix smiled. "Well, I think either someone brought an elephant or someone's getting busy…" Vivienne, who was closest to him, elbowed him in the stomach. "What?! I'm just saying…" Iris-Rose caught on quickly. "Oh! That's so good for them!" Katrina was the next to realise what he meant. "Eew! Yaoi! Wait, Iris-Rose I know you've had your meds but did you just say that's good for them?" Iris-Rose smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes… They've found someone to love!" Everyone stared at her, especially Mei and Kristoph. "More like someone to shag." Mei commented, receiving a smile from most of the other people. "Did you want someone to love, Iris-Rose?" Engarde said with a wink and a smile. This earnt him a hit over the head from Katrina. "You can't trust anything she says when she's like this. Believe me – if her meds wore off when she was doing something she wouldn't do normally… she'd kill someone." Rubbing his head, he sulked. "It was worth a try!" There was silence as everyone stared at him. Through this disturbing conversation, nobody noticed that the noise upstairs had stopped. In this silence, they realised and looked up, then at each other. Just as Phoenix opened his mouth to speak, a messy looking Tsukasa came in. Smiling, she slumped onto the chair with a blush. "…What the hell happened to you?" Phoenix asked upon seeing her. "Erm… Klavier…" Everyone's eyes opened wider. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Tsukasa blushed even further, not realising she was fuelling their argument further. "You and Klavier were the ones making that noise...?" Tsukasa nodded, looking at her feet and twiddling her thumbs. "Poor Edgeworth…" Iris-Rose added, looking honestly sad for him. Tsukasa's eyebrows pulled together, and she looked up, thumbs frozen. "…W-What about him?" she asked, gaze flicking between faces. "Erm… You and Klavier were fucking each other? Edgeworth and Klavier are fairies together?" Mei said as though Tsukasa was stupid. The girl in question's eyes widened at this, and she shook her head so hard that her purple hair whipped across her face. This made everyone confused. "Ok… what part was wrong there? I thought Mei put it quite well…" Tsukasa stopped shaking her head and stared at Kristoph, hair across her face. "I wasn't… We weren't… Honestly…" She looked into his eyes, blushing, through strands of her hair. "Then what were you doing with my fairy of a brother?" Before she had the chance to answer, a giggling Klavier walked through the door with a smile, looking just as messy as Tsukasa. He leant on the doorframe, and looked at his housemates, as most of them were looking at him expectantly. "I know I'm handsome, but honestly guys…" he laughed, but stopped speaking when he saw their expressions. Clearing his throat, he looked to the far corner of the room, at the one person whose eyes were not on him. "Fraulein, you've dyed your hair?" He asked Tari, whose hair was bright red as opposed to its earlier green. "Red suits you, ja? Did Herr Forehead do that? " Confused, the others looked over to her. They weren't as happy about it. "She didn't dye it…" said Katrina as she backed towards the door, Apollo in hand. The defence attorney in question looked at his girlfriend and asked what was going on quietly. She just shushed him and carried on out of the room. Vivienne followed suit with Phoenix walking after her, curious, and soon there was only Iris-Rose, Klavier and Engarde looking bewildered in the room. Kristoph and Mei were next to the door, but stayed looking over to the others, smiling in anticipation. Iris-Rose skipped over to Tari and knelt by her. "Tari, are you ok?" She asked brightly. When all she got was a growl in response, she frowned. "Don't be angry! Think of peace, love, fluffy bun-" Tari growled louder this time, and her left hand dropped from her pendant. "What's wrong with fluffy bunnies? Keep the pea-" Tari's left hand shot upwards and caught hold of Iris-Rose's collar. Her eyes opened, and met that of the other girl. "Think we should stop this?" Kristoph whispered to Mei, but he was smiling. Mei laughed quietly. "This is going to be funny…" she whispered back. Tari, meanwhile, was still staring at a shocked and confused Iris-Rose. Her lip was almost curled back in her snarl. Engarde and Klavier tried to back out of the door, but were pushed backwards by Kristoph and Mei. They flew straight into Tari's legs. They stumbled away from her, muttering apologies, as her head turned slowly and menacingly towards them. She let go of Iris-Rose, who was still confused, and stood slowly. "What the hell is happening to her hair?" Engarde asked, picking Shoe up from by his feet. He was rightly shocked; as black was slowly seeping into her red hair, starting at the roots and spreading down to leave a single, thin strand of red. It didn't take long for the entire length of her hair to be black, and she dropped the stone. Reaching inside her jacket, arms crossed, she pulled out two knives. She smiled. Mei sighed, walked forward, and pointed at her. "No. No knives. Bad Tari." Tari's lip twitched slightly, but she stood still. Kristoph came forward and stood by Mei. "Put the knives down, _then_ kill them." He said calmly. Tari shook her head slowly; it was as though she was in slow motion. Klavier and Matt were shocked into place. After a quickly exchanged glance, Mei darted behind Tari, held her arms tightly just above the elbow, and put her knee in the other's back to keep her still. Kristoph grabbed her wrists. "Drop them." The woman writhed around a little but when Mei kneed her she complied, and, after Kristoph picked up the weapons, was let go. She looked back at her targets, before running upstairs to her room. Klavier whimpered. "K-Krissi what the hell was that?" Kristoph was admiring the blades in his hands, and just smiled. "She has a little… problem." Mei picked up the stone and gave it to Kristoph. "Such a shame… I was looking forward to that as well." They both chuckled. "Looking forward to what?" Engarde asked quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON MY FUCKING BED?" came an angry shout from upstairs. Then there was a scream, and the sound of running. The four remaining people walked out of the living room, and met the others in the hallway. They got there just in time to see a half-naked Edgeworth running down the stairs. He got half way before Tari caught up and grabbed him. "You fucking… You're just lucky your brother-in-law has my favourites… the others are out of reach right now…" She said through her teeth before letting go of him and pushing him to the base of the stairs they were on. Klavier ran forwards and knelt by him, and Tari kicked them both on her way past to get downstairs. Her hair had more red in it than black, now, and a slight strand of green. When she was past them, she grabbed them both by their hair and pulled them to their feet. "I don't want to find you two shagging on my bed – whether its together or on your own – is that clear?" she asked, and they nodded, Klavier looking at Edgeworth anxiously, but with the slightest bit of amusement in his features for what his boyfriend had been doing. This was soon gone when she threw them back to the floor, on top of each other, and put her foot on the top of the pile. "And if either of you, or anyone else for that matter, ever goes near to my bed again, I won't be as nice." She said slightly louder and walked towards the kitchen, hair turning red and green again. When she was gone, Kristoph chuckled. When some of the others looked to him for an explanation, obviously wondering why he wasn't helping out his younger brother, he smiled back at them. "Only her and her knives are allowed near that bed…" and then, to Mei, "We shouldn't have taken the knives off of her… fucking fairies…"

* * *

When he went upstairs, with the intention of thanking Tsukasa, Klavier found her sitting on her bed eating sweets. He smiled, and she blushed. "Danke, fraulein." he said, and sat next to her. She blushed and looked down to the sweet wrapper she was holding. "May I..?" he asked, motioning towards the remaining sweets. She smiled a little and nodded. A few minutes later, they were overly hyper. Without stopping to think, they began bouncing off the walls and jumping on the bed. It probably would have sounded like a herd of elephants from below.


	3. Chapter 3

Hulloz!!! ^^

Tis Caramelldansen13 here! I've only just discovered how to add these comment things ^^ With help from custardmaker (THANKIES ^^).

Soooo yeah... This chapter's kind of random because it's another of-the-top-of-my-head thing. No real plan. Hope you enjoy anyways ^^

O.O MYSTERIES!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!!! =^.^=

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED NOW YOU FREAK!!!"

Not the best way to wake someone, but it had to be done.

Klavier opened his eyes slowly to find himself in Tsukasa's bed, arms wrapped around her waist. He screamed (like a girl, obviously) and fell out of the bed onto the floor. He started to apologise frantically, just in case Tsukasa wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

Katrina came into the room, woken by Tsukasa's cries.

"What…" She spotted the half-naked Klavier and covered her face with her hands, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Tsukasa pulled the duvet over her head and sat there in silence.

"WELL!?" Katrina refused to remove her hands.

"I… He… We…" was the response.

Katrina couldn't take it anymore… She removed her hands from her face with caution, grabbed a blanket from the wardrobe and threw it over the sort-of-awake Gavin. She went and sat on Tsukasa's bed. Tsukasa jumped, thinking it was Klavier again. Katrina removed the duvet covering the trembling girl's face.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"He… HE CREPT INTO MY BED!" Tsukasa started to cry.

Edgeworth was also woken by the screams so he was the next to enter the room.

"Who crept into your bed?" He asked, completely ignoring the blanket with arms.

Tsukasa pointed at the abnormal pink fluffy thing on the floor.

"A blanket?" He asked, rather confused.

He approached the pool of fluff and pulled it up, revealing Klavier. He screamed (rather like Klavier had before) and dropped the pink blanket again. He ran out of the room crying.

A loud BANG was heard and then a moan.

Mei strolled into the room, a baseball bat in her hand. Katrina turned to her and shook her head, realising that Edgeworth might not be conscious for the rest of the day.

"I heard you guys yelling… What about?" Mei asked.

Katrina explained, not seeing that Tsukasa had escaped and run downstairs.

Mei pointed to the empty bed. "You might want to go and find her…"

"CRAP!" Shouted Katrina.

Before Katrina and Mei could get all the way down the stairs they heard the front door open, a pause and then a screeching noise.

"That can't be good…" Mei turned to Katrina before sprinting out of the door.

Katrina followed her, staying close behind. She stopped suddenly. Mei had frozen at the sight.

Tsukasa lay on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Katrina gasped and stepped backwards. She then grabbed Mei's arm and started to cry. Mei shook her off and ran up to Tsukasa. She listened for breathing and then felt if her heart was still going. No use. She was gone.

(If this was a movie, cue sad piano music)

"TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Katrina screamed, deafening Mei.

Tari, Vivienne and Iris-rose, closely followed by Apollo, Matt and Kristoph, all came outside to see what had made Katrina yell so loudly. They all froze.

Mei jumped up from the crouching position she had assumed and ran back into the house, leaving bloody footprints on the cream carpet. Another loud BANG was heard from inside. Then another, and another.

In between the bangs were screams. It sounded like a murder was going on. As it was Mei, that wouldn't be unusual.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! FIND OUT WHAT MEI WAS DOING AND WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO TSUKASA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…

Turnabout Roommate!!!

* * *

The reason I killed off Tsukasa (YES, SHE IS INFACT DEAD!) was because her character couldn't really develop in my mind... I'm letting custardmaker think of another character to replace her (if there is one). There doesn't HAVE to be a replacement character, Edgeworth could just move into Tsukasa's room with Klavier and Tari would be able to sleep better. ^^

HERE'S A PIECE OF NEWS FOR YOU!!!

...

Tsukasa was...

MURDERED!!! (But by who...?) (Yes, custardmaker, you'll have to think of that MWAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *coughcough* ha... ha... -.-)

Kind of like a turnabout in one of the games ne?

TOODLES FOR NOW!!! LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!! ^^


End file.
